Witches of the Elements Book 10: The Bringer
by Darkerangel
Summary: The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another...
1. Episode 65: Life of a King I

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**Episode 65****: Life of a King I **

"Aureka!" shouted the Elemental Knights. She started chocking, gasping for air as he stared deeply into her eyes, wanting to see the life dissipate from her body. Surprisingly, he threw her with one easy lift, crashing her into the Elemental Knights who broke her fall. Xion then pointed his finger at them as red negative energy gathered, sparking from his excitement as she spoke his first words,

"Now you DIE…" He unleashed the negative charge bolt that blew up the entire temple.

Travis' eyes fluttered open, waking up to the sounds of a thunderstorm. Lightning flashed afterwards upon him standing up slowly. Dashed, he started to look around seeing a fuzzy figure in front of him. He quickly covered his eyes from the brightness coming from another lightning flash. Upon rubbing his eyes his vision started to become clearer, seeing that the figure was the princess. She had her back against a wall on the balcony, staring out side while it rains. He looked around seeing that they were back on Elona, inside the castle. The others were just now starting to wake up too.

"Wha…what just happened?" asked Metallica while rubbing her head.

"I teleported everyone before the blast hit," Princess Aureka explained. Travis turned in the direction of Angela after hearing her gasp. Rage filled him, seeing Trista's lifeless body on the floor with her shattered Crystal Heart around it. Zac walked over and placed his hand on Travis' shoulder, but instead of embracing the aid, he pushed it off.

"Dude, it's not your fault," assured Zac.

"Then whose fault is it! Yours? The fact you can't see this coming…you couldn't stop it!? Or did you foresee it and just didn't care?" questioned Travis in anger.

"T.K. that's enough. You know good and well that Zac wouldn't withheld such information from us," said Angela, defending her older brother.

"What happens now?" asked Jenna, trying to change the subject.

"…it begins," whispered Princess Aureka.

The Aurora Galaxy, three planets away from Elona rest the Julianess. Within this glorious planet lies the Zapperrello Nation, ruled over by King Elynor. He like Aureka willed a powerful artifact called the Ring Blade of Julius.

"Sire!" shouted a guard, running up to the King as he turned sharply around. He was wearing a dark green and tan uniform. He had a shortcut salt & pepper hair, light skin, and blue eyes.

"He…He…He LIVES! Xion!" explained the guard, trying to catch his breath.

"Impossible." And without missing a beat, Elynor's kingdom began quivering as he ran out toward the tower. "Damn."

"What is that!?" asked a Tyrannas, one of the royal guards. The dark clouds clumped together and resting on top of them was a gigantic floating Japanese-like castle.

"…that my friend is the Dynasty," said King Elynor. "Arm yourselves men!" The King ordered, watching from above as his men charged out toward the enemy when suddenly they froze as lightning shot up out of the ground, straight to the sky. Xion's army began sprouting from the ground like weeds. These creatures were a see through ghoulish grey tent color with blue-green current veins. They had feet like a Minotaur with four fingered claws, demonic beastly face with huge horns and two extra arms on their back.

"My lord…"

"Lunamaria, take our son Julovannie. He and you must reach the mountains where you'll be safe," explained King Elynor.

"No, I will not run and you will not fight him and his army," she insisted.

"Someone has to put an end to this…"

"And you think that someone is you? The Elemental Warriors gave up their lives to put an end to Xion—and even that didn't put an end to him forever," she explained. She had an intense worried expression on her face. "What about our son? What about his future, he needs a father…" she paused as King Elynor spoke,

"I'm doing for him…for you, for us, for this Kingdom and galaxy. If that means giving up my life to end Xion once and for all then so be it, but I will not go down that easily, not without a fight." Queen Lunamaria held their three month old in her arms. He looked into his wife's yellow eyes and embraced her with a passionate kiss.


	2. Episode 66: Life of a King II

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**Episode 66****: Life of a King II **

"Come to me, Julius Ring Blade!" shouted King Elynor as a huge bladed ring appeared over his head. The Julius Ring Blade was a full blade shaped into a circular ring with three purple orbs around it making a triangle. Each orb housed a curve singular blade. King Elynor grabbed it, ran forward and jumped off of the balcony, landing feet first into the ground. He stood up and ran toward the battlefield, powering up his ring blade.

"Powers of the Julius, smite thee!" With both hands and spun around and throw the ring blade at the demonic creatures. The ring blade had an electrical current flowing through it, causing it to spun straight, ripping apart the Entoas one by one. King Elynor balled up his fist and knocked out an Entoas, stunning it. King Elynor punched another one again, knocking that Entoa out as another sprouted from behind him. He used his left foot and kicked that one as Tyrannas appeared and stabbed it with his own blade when the ring blade returned; King Elynor jumped up and grabbed it.

"My lord, there's just too many of them," informed Tyrannas.

"Really now? And here I though he sent not enough," said King Elynor as he swung the ring blade around, making contact with is enemies. An Entoa came at him and he twirled the blade around his body like a hula-hoop, slicing the creature up.

"King Elynor look!" shouted Tyrannas, pointed at The Dynasty. There, Xion looked down below, his red eyes glowing with frustration. "What…what is he doing?" asked Tyrannas.

"He's…he's searching for someone?" answered King Elynor with a suspicious expression on his face. The Kingdom's people was signaled to head for the mountains in which they began running the path that was made out for them. Xion's head suddenly stopped moving for his search was over as he positioned his left hand out in front of him. King Elynor turned his head seeing the group of people running to safety when he spotted his Queen. "No…no… Lunamariya!" he shouted out her name, causing the Queen to stop. She looked up seeing Xion staring directly at her and her heart froze in fear, seeing the mask of evil that was brought back to life.

"ELYNOR!" she screamed and threw their son to him. King Elynor jumped up and caught their son safely, but with no warning Xion didn't see the transaction and shot a red chaotic beam that hit Queen Lunamariya, "AHAhahAHAhahh!!!" she screamed, King Elynor watch in horror as his Queen's body just started ripping apart by the beam. Soon after, she was dead completely disintegrated.

"NOOO!" he cried out. His forgiving heart now morphed into hatred and yet he had to think clearly for a brief second. "Here Tyrannas, take Julovanie to the mountains," The baby was passed in Tyrannas' arms,

"But…my lord."

"Go Now!" shouted King Elynor. Tyrannas did as he king asked and stepped out of the battle, following the path toward the mountains.

"You bastard! If it's the last thing I do, I will DESTROY YOU!" expressed King Elynor to Xion. "By the power invested in me and all the powers of the Julius Ring Blade, grant me strength to protect thy sister Julianess!" He held the ring blade with both hands and it sparked a orange aura, charged with power. King Elynor ran forward and jumped on top of an Entoa and he did it a second time. The third jump gave him the lift he needed, shoring straight into the sky with Xion in his sight. With both hands and all his might and throw the ring blade directly at Xion to slay him, however Xion inexpertly snatched the ring blade and converted the energy that was stored into negative energy as King Elynor began falling slowly back toward the ground, "See you in the Lake of Fire," he whispered before passing out. Xion tossed the ring blade down, do to its fast spinning speed, when it hit the ground, created a huge explosion that shook the nation.

"This planet is as good as ours," said Chakca, waltzing toward her husband. She over the balcony as everything below them was in total chaos.

"Soon the entire Aurora Galaxy will witness the word of Xion," he said.

"Come my husband, Elona must be drench into silence once and for all," she suggested.

"Accept for the fact that they are still alive. I sense it even from here," he told her.

"They are nothing. We are absolute power, gods in the eyes of mortals. The princess has no prince, her warriors are broken, and we have the artifacts including the Book of the Craft. Like I said, they…are…nothing," she said to Xion, pressing herself on him. Her lips fell close to his helmet where the ear would be as she whispered those words to him. Her ran his left gauntlet down her arm, feeling this lust for power flowing through her and before she knew it, he took her to the bedroom and they embraced one another, merging their passionate sparks.


	3. Episode 67: Life of a Royal Wife

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**_I'm sooo sorry, been a long time coming I know. Every now a then I like to take breaks from a committed series and do other things (story) wise. Well thanks to a few reviews that people took the time to write, I'm back into the game and will finish up the rest of season 2 so please keep on reading and thank you all so much for checking the series out and thank you also to the people who been reading this thing since Book 1 lol =P._**

* * *

**Episode 67****: Life of a Royal Wife **

Back at Elona within the Crystal Tower, Aureka sat in throne room pondering on what to do. Dycoon was always her rock, her prince her…husband. Now as time ticks down, every plan is leading to the fact that Xion must be stopped...permanently and if Xion dies then Dycoon will also too. Leo laid there on the floor still unconscious from Xion's previous attack. Since he was from the future, maybe he had the answer.

Travis sucked in the cool air, to sooth over his anger. He wasn't really angry with his friends or blamed Zac. He was more angry at himself for not being able to stop Trista from making the decision she made. If only he could turn back the hands of time however, he doesn't have that kind of power, ability or magic and his team needs him to be the leader he is meant to be now more than ever.

"Hey stranger." Travis turned sharply, but only seeing that it was Metallica. "Didn't expect to see me, did ya."

"Oh hey Metallica."

"You know this isn't your fault right?" she asked him.

"Then whose fault is it?" he asked her right back.

"Umm how about the people who ohhh I don't know, tried to kill us by taking down the building with us inside," she said. She placed her hand on his arm and continued to say, "Use that anger Travis on your enemies, if you want someone to blame then blame them. You are a great leader from what I've seen and we can't lose you…not now at least." The conversation was cut short when a guard rushed up to them asking to speak with the princess. They took him to her, and he explained to her that King Elynor of Julianess was here and before she could react, Elynor stepped into the throne room, caring his son. Princess Aureka stood and approached him, but to her surprise he and his soldiers got on one knee, bowing.

"Princess Aureka Leonn'e Vandarama, I peseech you. A dark demon is heading for Elona and with it, he controls the power of the Dynasty," said King Elynor as both Zac and Angela looked at each other.

"Where's Queen Lunamariya?" asked Princess Aureka.

"She's…no longer with us. Her sacrifice allowed our son to live on," he explained.

"I am so sorry. Please camp out here and rest," said Princess Aureka.

"We cannot. We will aid you…"

"With all do respect King Elynor. If we fail, then it is up to you and your main to take him out," she said, cutting him off. A few seconds few by when he agreed with Aureka's decision.


	4. Episode 68: Aureka’s Judgment

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**Episode 68****: Aureka's Judgment **

"Hey look Zac, I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you," apologized Travis.

"No sweat, I know where you're coming from. Remember Angela and that Siren incident," said Zac. Travis remembered and gave Zac a handshake hug when Jenna entered the throne room.

"Okay so both Tyisim, Syrus, and Frost are in the recovery room. While I felt it best to leave Leo and Trista here until we make a group decision," explained Jenna.

Meanwhile, Princess Aureka traveled down the corridor to the glass room that at one time held the chalice. The two guards saluted by standing at attention as she nodded her head to them while entering into the room. The room was actually entirely made up of crystals so clear it resemble that of glass. Aureka waved her hand where the chalice once laid, causing the column to descend in height. The wall behind it began opening up revealing square shape crystal clear titles and glass columns and poles. In the center was another room, but unlike the structure, it wasn't made of glass or crystal, but stone in a form of a ruin. Within the stone ruin laid two crowns.

"What troubles you my child?" Aureka turned around slowly and there standing beside her was her father King Z_é_-k_é_ll Vandarama in a ghostly apparition.

"…father," she whispered to herself. She performed a curtsy bow before speaking. "Father, I'm facing one of the toughest decision ever that I must make. Dycoon has been taken over by Xion's armor and now he speaks through him. But what must I do…do I save my kingdom and destroy the man that I love or let the kingdom and everything in it just fall?" she asked him.

"The choices I had to make to defeat him were of my own. As part of the Royal Family the choices you must and will make will affect your kingdom and you are soul responsible for the outcome," he told her.

"But am I ready for the path that's before me? The responsibility I have now compares nothing to it," she said.

"It is yours to make Aureka, but…the reason I've come to see you is to offer you're my blessing," explained King Z_é_-k_é_ll. He waved his hand and the King's crown disappeared. "When the time if right, you will know what to do with it. Consider this a late wedding present from me to you," he said with a proud smile on his face before vanishing.

Suddenly Crystal Tower began shaking violently as a huge Nagoya castle-like fortress blocked Elona's sun, shrouding the world into darkness. When the structure landed the area around it erupted in fire and lava, destroying everything in the vicinity.

"That's the Dynasty? Are you freakin' kidding me?" asked Angela.

"It is only a symbol of their power. The Dynasty in carnage," said Leo, awaking. Was the power of the Dynasty that strong enough that brought Leo out of his slumber thought Zac. Even in sleep he felt it.

"Yeah okay, but umm what the hell are we going to do?" asked Metallica.

"We will fight." Everyone turned around seeing Aureka and in her hands she held a crown. "The Kingdom of Laberia is no more. I have made my judgment and on this day 8 century year 81 of the Salutis Century Calendar I Princess Aureka Leonn`e Vandarama hereby crown myself Queen of Imperial City!" Aureka held up the crown and placed it on top of her had as sudden explosion of cosmic radiation began manifesting as everyone in the throne room shielded their eyes. All four Elemental Warriors gasped as their Crystal Hearts shot out of their chest and floated around Trista's body. Metallica's own Crystal Heart shot out from her chest and hovered above the other hearts. A beam of light shot down from Metallica's Crystal Heart, splitting into four beams, hitting all four Crystal Hearts. The energy it was giving off was enough to reassemble Trista's shattered Crystal Heart, making it whole again. The heart popped back inside Trista's chest as she gasped for air. This caused the other Crystal Hearts to return back to their owners.


	5. Episode 69: Queen Aureka

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**Episode 69****: Queen Aureka **

Soon the cosmic light faded, revealing Aureka wearing a sparkling cyan blue off the shoulder dress that showed her adult figure. Her rainbow hair was now wavy, coming down her back and the crown was gold with upside down hearts. Red gems circled it with the symbol of the Royal Family crest appearing around four places. She was also wearing the Flora Crystal that dangled around her neck.

"Queen Aureka Leonn`e Vandarama," whispered Leo to himself in amazment. Leo was witnessing his mother's assention by her own acord, was like seeing history right in front of him, dispite everything that has happen after his arrival. Travis ran over toward Trista, lifting herself up. He bent down and took her hand to help her up. Their eyes met for a moment as the connection between the two was stronger than ever, prior to looking at Aureka who was just radiating with the power of the Royal Family.

"I—I saw white light and I followed it. And there is where I saw Lady Jazquez. She told me that it wasn't my time and that to tell her daughter that she has her blessing as well and that…somethings the hardest choices, the answer lies within. And that out of those hard choices comes greatest outcomes," explained Trista. Queen Aureka smiled and spoke with a commanding tone,

"We will not run, we will not coward and hide. We will not just do our best, but give it our very all. We will stand and fight united as one. The path that I've chosen is clear. We will destroy the darkness and out of it will shine the light, I am certain."

"Go big or go home chicos," said Jenna, all excited.

"Oh I'm sooo in it to win it," expressed Angela, assiting Jenna to get the team fired up.

"I got this far, I'm totally there," said Metallica.

"Yeah, you guys will need me to bail you out," added Zac, causing Angela to roll her eyes.

"You guys know you'd be lost without me," smiled Trista.

"United we stand, together we fight!" said Travis.

"So shall it be then," said Queen Aureka as she waved her hand, teleporting all six teens to The Dynasty procemity.

Within the procemeity in front of them was a chaotic landscape, very black surface with multan lava bulging out of pockets. Tons of Entoas gathered and marched forward to what was the Kingdom of Laberia now Imperial City. All six of them hid behind a couple of rocks and began to scope out the area.

"I get the whole fighting thing, but what's the actual plan?" asked Metallica.

"Plan…what plan?" asked Zac.

"Oh girl puh-lease, we make this stuff up as we go," informed Angela.

"Worked thus far," said Trista.

"Now that I think about it our best battles been without an actual plan," poundered Zac.

"Yes that's all good and dandy, but me being the new girl slash elemental warrior, I kinda need a foundation," expressed Metallica.

"HA. Good luck with that. In the meantime when you find this so called 'foundation' by all means let us in on it will ya," joked Jenna. "You'll get use to it chica, trust okay."

"The jewels around our necks syncs up with our senses so we are able to…feed off of each other and usually know quicky which spell to use after the other," explained Angela to Metallica. Metallica touched her neck, realizing she doesn't have one. "Don't worry, Travis will coach you."

"Are you really up for this?" asked Travis to Trista. She looked at him and said,

"Yes. We have no choice and the choice we do have is in front of us. I died once…I'm totally not dying again." "Besides, I can't let this slut rule the school now can I," Trista added, causing Metallica to give her dagger eyes. Travis leaned over and their lips met, parting after a couple of seconds.

"ALL RIGHT NOW, so hate to break up this honymoon fest…actually yeah I do, but umm we need to get this crackin' now," inisited Jenna.

"You're up T.K.," said Zac. Travis nodded and stood up, he then closed his eyes, focusing only on his element. The dark clouds started to move, swirling around and around until lightning struck down upon the ground, striking the first wave of Entoas.


	6. Episode 70: Just Like Magic

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

((Okay so I'm doing some editing with outfits, weapons, and so-forth. I'm describing their outfits more so to their drawings now.))

**Episode 70****: Like Magic**

"_Kittal_," said Angela as her magical broom appeared. She hopped on it and took off, getting the Entoas' attention. With her left hand on the handle and her right hand extended out, she swooped down and cast, "_Lalalumla_." Several large jets of water smashed into them. Trista's eyes flashed tiger-like as she leeped over the rocks like an animal and charged toward the some Entoas. She grabbed one by the collar and pulled herself up, with her feet pointing straight at a 180 degrees. With her grip she then twist tightly, snapping their neck. She fell back at a 270 degree angle and wrapped her feet around another Entoa's neck and twist her entire body, flipping them onto the ground. One of them attempted to jump on Trista from hind, but was unable to move. She turned seeing Angela using her hands to keep him in place and with one push the Entoa went down hard.

That was when Zac's eyes became foggy white,

"Angela!" he shouted. Angela looked over at the Dynasty seeing these giant wasp looking things buzzing out. They had eight legs and their huge stinger curved like a hook and riding on top of them was some Entoas holding a joust. Both Zac, Travis, and Metallica turned around as Jenna altered her body rock hard and punched another insect-like creature.

Called Microbis, these blood red creatures hunch over with a pincer-like tail, two claws, heinlegs, razor sharp teeth and eight eyes. More of them started to hover over toward the team. Travis opened up his hands and unless a barrage of fireworks and Angela used her hand to guide them. Trista eyes reverted back to normal,

"_Aerorik_," she cast, sending two wind blades at a flying Wasp.

"Now!" commanded Travis.

"Water…Fire…Earth…Air…Lightning and Metal," said each one of them. Travis' Crystal Heart establish a connection and shouted,

"…Warriors…UNLEASH!"

Jenna sprouted from the earth itself, freshly new and rejuvenated. With her green Cube around her neck, she was wearing a really short sleeveless dark green top that was overlapped by a fishnet armor piece and also on her bare arms. The top exposed her stomach and a chain with a lock that was her belt. She had on dark green pants with a zipper on the side of the pants that went all the way down, big dark green and black boots, black and dark green punching gloves, and a black and dark green spiked collar. Her spiked out hair was spiked downward in a slant and she had two long pieces of green hair dangle down in front of her face. "OH YEAH…Earth!"

Zac surrounded himself with fire as the heat warmed him body. With his red Tetrahedron around his neck, he was wearing a long cloak or robe that appeared only on his right side this time. It was dark red with flames imprinted at the bottom of it. In the center he had on a plated armor and on the right side a black sleeve, black pants leg, and two black boots, yelling out, "Fire!"

Trista was surrounded by wind, being ever freer as it lifted her up in the air. With her white Octahedron around her neck, she was wearing gray pants with armored boots, a sky blue flowing skirt that only covered the front and the back, exposing the sides. She also had a blue beaded belt with three gold beads ropes dangling down it. Trista also had a long sleeve top that stopped at her elbow, which was also sky blue that showed off her open chest and stomach in addition to some sky blue gloves, shouting out, "Wind!"

Angela was around water and wave came crashing down on top of her. With her blue Icosahedron around her neck, she jumped up out of the water wearing lavender leg plated armor that went all the way up her thigh and a flowing blue split skirt (short in the front, long in the back). A lavander bra plated armor and a blue cloth that wrapped around her entire left arm and a piece of that cloth wrapped around her upper right arm and right hand, shouting out, "Water!"

Travis was hit by lightning that came crashing down on top of him. With the yellow Dodecahedron around his neck, he picked himself up wearing dark yellow boots, black baggy pants and a dark yellow belt that went around his waist. Travis was also wearing a black sleeveless vest and black sleeves that covered his lower arms, yelling out, "Lightning!"

Metallica was bombarded by metal beneath the ground as it latched onto her and molded with her body. She was wearing a hooded white robe with dark green and gold outlining. She also had on green pointy toed lather boots and a green belt that draped down in the middle, saying, "Metal."All six of them stood together united to the very end.


	7. Episode 71: Warriors of the Knight

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

((Once again, I edited some things with polish so these are the official changes))

**Episode 71****: Warriors of the Knight **

Travis, Angela, Jenna, Zac, and Trista took flight, while Metallica started waving her hands around, gathering a stream of liquid metal.

"Metal from afar, in which I see, appear before me," she chanted, slamming her hands to the ground. One by one the Microbis starting dying off as metal spikes sprung from the ground, slicing through their skin and organs.

Angela then cast an _Akru_ spell, turning her hands and feet into icy claws. While still in the air she lunged at three Wasps, dodging the beams coming from the Entoas' joust. Angela swooped down to the side on one and sliced its four legs off before doing a spinning foot claw slice on the Entoa.

Trista cast the _Chillarzu_ spell, causing a gust of wind to turn cold, formulating into a shield against he Microbis' toxic projectors. This allowed Zac to use his _Baal_ spell, shooting fireballs at each of them. Soon after the gates open up again as a new creature emerged. Spawn, slimy green swamp-looking things dashed out in swarms. They had an orange and gold tinted spinal fin down their back to tail. Four webbed clawed feet with aquatic facial features.

Zac was taken down by surprise, Jenna used the _Atta_ spell, causing spikes made from the ground to shoot from below, however they darted passed them as one smacked Jenna with its tail. Trista was about to say a spell when an Entoa jumped off of a Wasp, landing on top of her, causing her to fall into the ground brutally. Travis grabbed an Entoa by the wrists and pushed it off of him while giving it a spin kick, sending it to the ground.

"Metallica! I could use some metal right about now," he asked, remembering something in his science class. Metallica kept waving her hands around repeating,

"Bend my will, bend my will, bend my will," as liquid metal slithered passed Travis, consuming a bolder.

"_Grava_!" shouted Travis, creating a sphere made of electricity. He made a few more and threw every single one. For each one that hit, the impact caused his enemies to be magnetizes and attach them to the metallic bolder, immobilizing them. Metallica waved her right hand as spikes shot out of the metallic bolder.

"Ahh!" she screamed as a Wasp swooped downward and picked her up with its six hairy legs wrapped around her. Travis saw and was about to take flight when Microbis pounced on him, knocking him down to the ground. The pencer-like tail pulled back to strike,

"_Shan_," cast Leo, firing small gems from his fingertips that slice through the creature. "_Sharon_!" shouted Leo, casting another spell. With both hands, he shot an enormous crystal that pieced the Wasp, letting go of Metallica. However, to Travis' surprise, he saw that unlike them, Metallica couldn't fly. Leo's diamond crystal that dangled on a chain attach to his ear as an earring, pulsated, surrounded Metallica with a ray of light that slowed her fall.

By Travis being off guard, a Spawn snuck up and slashed his chest as he shouted in pain. It wasn't long for Zac to resurface, using his _Atha'me_ spell, shooting beams of fire from his hands, melting the Spawn into slug.

_"We gotta knight up now," _suggested Travis, mentally to the others. While Metallica stood by Leo, the others gathered together in a _V_ formation with Travis being in the middle. Their elements materialized and formed into swords. With their katanas pointed forward Travis initiated the conversion,

"Elemental Warriors…" he brought his sword over his head, almost touching his back. Zac and Angela crossed their katanas, touching Travis' while Jenna and Trista placed their swords on Zac's and Angela's.

"Earth…Fire…Wind…Water…Lighting," each of them said.

"UNITE!" shouted Travis, lifting up his and everyone else's as a barrage of red, blue, green, white, and yellow light bombarded them. The light attached to their skin, transforming into new armor.

The ground covered Jenna with soil and minerals, upon hardening into new armor. She was wearing an emerald breastplate and backplate. Her hands were in gauntlets, but her arms was exposed. Jenna was also wearing a leather belt-type armored skirt. Her spiked out hair wasn't spiked anymore, but down and long, covering most of the backplate. Her hair fully green now, but the tips was black. The shard's power inside the Cube around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a giant heavy sized axe looking-type sword, "I am the Elementalist of Earth!"

Magma and lava engulfed Zac, upon hardening into new armor. He had the same thing Jenna had, but his armor was the color ruby, his arm was completely covered, but he had plate armor instead of a skirt for the legs, knees, and ankles. The shard's power inside the Tetrahedron around his neck transferred from there to his hand as he grabbed his katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a double-bladed sword, "I am the Elementalist of Fire!"

The winds twist and turned all around Trista, upon hardening into new armor. She was wearing the same armor Jenna was wearing, but it was more of a diamond-type color. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail style. The shard's power inside the Octahedron around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her katana, transforming it into butterfly swords that transformed into a bladed bow with shapren arrows, "I am the Elementalist of Wind!"

Water took over Angela, upon hardening into new armor. She had the same armor as the other girls, but hers took on the color of sapphire. Her blue hair was split into two parts forming fourtails. The shard's power inside the Icosahedron around her neck transferred from there to her hand as she grabbed her katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into a black bladed sword, "I am the Elementalist of Water!"

Lightning kindled Travis, upon hardening into armor. He had the same armor Zac had, but it took on the color of citrine. The shard's power inside the Dodecahedron around his neck transferred from there to his hand as he grabbed his Katana, transforming it as well. It transformed into hook swords, "I am the Elementalist of Lightning!" All five to them stood together and said as one, "Together we are the Elemental Knights!"


	8. Episode 72: Aurora Light

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

((Sorry everyone, school has been whipping my butt this semester. Papers this and papers that bah. I manage to sneak this in, but after this story is going to have to be put on hold for another few more days.))

**Episode 72: Aurora Light**

Zac started spinning while swinging and twirling his double-bladed sword around and around as he spun, slicing a couple of Spawns in his path. Trista pulled back on her bow, creating a-lone arrow made up of wind, with the targets in sight. She let go and the arrow burst with energy and as it exploded into twelve single arrows, it pieced through the twelve Microbis' shell. A hidden Microbi surprised her from the side, but the two ends of the bow slit out two the butterfly blades, slicing the Microbi in half. Both Zac and Trista looked at each other and agreed on a fusion spell.

A fusion spell is like it sounds, two different element spells combining into one attack or one form. Pros for using a fusion spell is that it's more powerful than a level 3 spell such as Trista's _Radgee, _but as a con, they tend to be very draining and uncontrollable sometimes. Both participants have to be at the same level of energy and strength. Since the area that they were in was mostly hellish, the damage wouldn't be as problematic as a fertile ground would be.

Trista started pulling back on the bow as one arrow after the other began going into this one huge arrow. "_Radgee_!" she shouted, letting the arrow fly. She then took the bow and waved it, creating wind to wrap around the huge arrow, causing it to tilt upward, making it spin. The arrow exploded and with the energy trapped within the vortex air, caused it to develop into a massive tornado. Zac then stood behind the twister and began spinning his double-bladed sword like a windmill.

"_Atha'me_!" he shouted, causing the blades on both ends to heat up, discharging a stream of fire that attached itself to the base of the tornado. The fire traveled in a circular motion upward, setting the tornado on fire creating a fusion attack. This type of attack engulfed every enemy in its path, never to be seen again.

Angela's sword disengaged, becoming a whip, using it to immobilize her enemies. When three Entoas came at her, she blocked one attack, cut through one of them and evaded the other. The whip-like sword wrapped around the second Entoa's leg, frost traveled from one end of the weapon to the other and when that frost made its way to the Entoa, it frosted him in place. She then lifted the whip-like blade up and down, which triggered a pulse that smashed the icy Entoa and into the first Entoa, knocking it down.

Travis used his hook-swords and began slicing enemies one after the other. He then used the left sword's hook and took it around an Entoa's neck, flipping it onto the ground. Travis then linked the two swords together and every hit he made jolted over a thousand bolts of electricity into their systems. Both him and Angela looked up, seeing six Wasps heading their way.

"_Camaro_!" said Angela, as her whip-blade reverted back into a single black blade. The black bladed sword contained a blue aura to it,

"_Mazune_!" Travis also said, in which the spell allowed him to cross over his swords, shooting powerful bolts of electricity. The aura around Angel's black bladed sword, started to absorb the electricity, developing into a large shield. The Wasps and Entoas riding them used their beam attacks, only for it to be absorbed in the process, drawing them in. That's when Angela swung and pointed her blade up in the air and unleashed all the power it absorbed into individualized lightning bolts that smacked and crashed into the Wasps.

Queen Aureka materialized next to Leo as he watched Jenna in using the handle of her axe-blade that can convert into a blaster gun. When she restored it back,

"_Kin'ku_!" she said while slamming the axe-blade sword down to the ground. A piece of Elona, came out of the ground giving Metallica a chance to enchant it, coating it with liquid metal. Jenna swung the bolder, sending it flying in which Metallica snapped her fingers. The metal coating sprung out spikes, rolling down a hill like an Indie-movie.

"Umm guys…you guys!" shouted Angela, while pointing. The ground beneath them quivered with every stomp this creature made that was approaching them; a giant size monster, wielding an axe of massive size. It had a hood for a mask with a rocky upper body and a skirt and shoes that seem to be made of fur-like material.

"Sapphire Tsunami!"

"Ruby Inferno!" cast both Angela and Zac. Titled as the Death Dealer, its massive axe was swung from left to right, sending a ferocious gust that disrupted both attacks, hitting like bricks, knocking out both Angela and Zac down to the ground.

Soon the Death Dealer approached them while twirling its axe twice before sending it downward onto them. However, the weapon was blocked by Jenna's own axe as she tried pushing her axe upward against his. Not only the size of his axe, but also with his size alone was overwhelming for Jenna as she slowly fell to her knees. The Death Dealer unexpectedly pulled back on the axe and before Jenna was able to use her Emerald Avalanche, it stomped its left leg, creating a shockwave,

"Ahh!" screamed Jenna, getting hit by the shockwave.

"Trista, immobilize it now," ordered Travis.

"I…that thing's huge," she stalled.

"Fine…level 4 shield together then," he said. By placing his hand in the air, he unleashed a pulsating ring that went into the Death Dealer, developing into a round sphere that which Trista double layered by doing the same thing, slowing him down. The two of them gathered the others as Leo pulled Metallica aside, knowing what's about to happen.

"We are Legendary…and," said Travis, putting his hand out. Zac, Angela, Jenna, and Trista placed their hand on Travis' and in unison said "UNITED WE STAND!"

"Whoa," said Jenna, looking at her glowing free hand that twinkled like stars with the aura of the cosmos. In unison, all five Elemental Knights came together as five is now just became one.

"I…am Cosmosis, Elemental Hero of the Cosmos!" He was wearing full armor color, a mixture of silver and black while he wore a small crown-like helmet that had a wing on each side. Cosmosis had long silky black hair with tiny stars that winkled. He had fuchsia eyes and spike with an echoed voice with the voices of all five Elemental Knights. Cosmosis looked up, seeing Death Dealer freed. Cosmosis spread out his arms and waved the palm of his hands around once as the katanas of the Elemental Knights formed before him. All five weapons combined together, creating a Spectrum Spear. The Death Dealer swung the axe, Cosmosis ducked down, dodging the attack. Death Dealer tried stomping him in which Cosmosis rolled under him and took flight soon after. Both Cosmosis eyes and hair turned ghostly white, pointing the Spectrum Spear directly at the head of the beast.

"_Aurora Light!_" he cast. A pure beam of light shot out from his weapon straight through Death Dealer's head vaporizing it's brain, killing it.


	9. Episode 73: Stardust

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**Episode 73: Stardust**

Cosmosis while still in the air and in cosmic mode, swung the Spectrum Spear around, unleashing a wave of cosmic energy in which Queen Aureka took flight and hovered over it. This _Stardust_ spell allowed Aureka range in healing the land of the fertile grounds until it reached the fortress' tall double doors. Metallica knew she wasn't at the level of the others and decided to head back and aid King Elynor with his rebellion against Xion remaining forces. Leo, Cosmosis and Queen Aureka arrived only inside The Dynasty's Fortress, only to be greeted by Na'ash, Chakca, and Xion.

"Now the fun can really begin," said Chakca deviously. She moved her right hand about, forming a cloud of miasma.

"DIE!" lashed out Leo as he unexpectedly bounced from where they were toward Chakca, kicking. Each kick he laid out, she rolled her hands and arms around, blocking them until he swung his left foot, knocking her in the head. Na'ash formed a swirling field of black sand, however Cosmosis deflected it, sending it right back at him. Na'ash dodged it and cast,

"Vangarie," making pikes popping out of the sand one after the other heading for Cosmosis.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Cosmosis, stabbing his Spectrum Spear to the ground, unleashing a purple shockwave that not only canceled his attack, but also sent Na'ash flying straight through the building.

"My dear Aureka…Queen are we?" asked Xion as the two walked in circles.

"You've gave me no choice, and now I have the power to defeat you," she said.

"Do you really think you have the power to defeat me…the power to kill your own husband?" he asked.

"Not only will I defeat you, but I will release my husband from that imprisonment you call armor. His soul is not lost yet," she said. Her Flora Crystal levitated, transforming into a sword.

"So be it then, you…will die," said Xion, opening up his hand. A scythe appeared in it. The weapon was black with a dangling silver ribbon on the tang. The bottom had a skull with a spike coming out of its head. He dashed at her and swung the chine part, causing her to block. She lifted up her sword then spun to slice his side, but he dodged away. The heel of the scythe retracted back, now looking like a spear, Xion continuously thrust the weapon forward, causing Aureka to move swiftly, blocking the shots, but forcing her to move back. He then turned the weapon upside-down and lifted upward, unleashing a slash attack that knocked Aureka down to the ground. He heel of the scythe snapped down as he was about to slam it down on her, and beam of light shot into him, sending him flying across the room. Cosmosis extended his hand, helping Aureka up off the ground.


	10. Episode 74: Gift from Above I

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**Episode 74: Gift from Above I**

"You're becoming a pain boy," said Chakca. "Witness the power of Chaos Magic," she said while raising her hands up and then down. Green miasma traveled from her hands, forming to what appeared to be the head of a dragon. Leo encased himself in with an all round shield made from crystals as the dragon breathed poisonous miasma fumes.

Leo then decided to punch the top of the shield, sending it into the dragonhead and when it hit it shattered, distorting the image, which gave him the time to dash at Chakca. He pulled out a dagger and began swing, but missed every time. She unleashed a cloud that knocked him down.

"Give it up boy. I am the Bringer of Power, I am far superior," said Chakca.

"That might be true…however, Chaos Magic has a way of biting the wilder in the ass," smirked Leo. Chakca wasn't impressed by his arrogance and was about to cast a final spell she noticed the miasma from the dragonhead was still lingering around her. Leo back flipped up, causing Chakca to stumble.

"_Sharktle embedal,_" cast Leo, throwing his dagger. When the dagger made contact with the miasma it exploded, knocking Leo out cold.

"AhAhhhahAHAh!" screamed Chakca as the miasma was set of fire, engulfing her in horrific flames.

Cosmosis charged at Xion, however he materialized behind me, releasing red electrical energy that caused him to fall to his knees.

"Your cosmic power is impressive, it you're in the Dynasty's domain now and here, my power rules over all," said Xion. Just then Xion held up his scythe as he blocked the blade of a sword,

"I like to challenge that theory," said Aureka. She held out her freehand, releasing Cosmosis from his bind. Xion pushed the blade off and twirled his weapon around once. Both Aureka and Cosmosis attacked Xion together, with every blow was a block and with every block there was a blow toward that person. Xion blocked using the end of the scythe from Cosmosis' spear, he then swung the chine at Aureka who ducked down. She then moved her sword forward, making Xion use the head of the scythe to block, allowing him to use the end of the scythe to swing at Cosmosis. When Cosmosis blocked, Xion double kicked him, making him stumble back.

"Witness all of my might for I am The Bringer," said Xion, as he sent a wave of negative energy into Aureka, sending her straight into Cosmosis.

"He's right…in this domain, he has the advantage," she whispered, slowly getting up.

"Would it be wise to use the crystal?" asked Cosmosis, standing up.

"I feel that I would have to push it over its limit, which will put stress on the crystal thus shattering," she explained. Since Cosmosis has the memories of all five Elemental Warriors, he knew that if the Flora Crystal breaks, it would end Aureka's life. Suddenly a huge crystal smacked Xion right in the helmet, leaving a crack. The broken pieces from the thrown crystal fell like snow, as time seemed to slow down in Aureka's eyes. Everything seemly so clear now as she caught a snowflake-like piece and held it in her hand. She now knew the gifts that her parents bestowed upon her and was ready to use them.

"_I now know what I must do._" Aureka's sword faded, leaving only the flower-shaped crystal behind as it levitated in both her hands.

"You can't, the crystal will surely shatter and if that happens then…then…"

"You are my son, heir to the powers of the Royal Family," she said to him softly.

"That doesn't matter! If you die before I'm born then I won't exist at all," said Leo. "I thought I could change the future, but I can't…what is written cannot be undone."

"Do you think…you have the audacity to use the crystal in my domain? Fine then. Then I will use all the power the Dynasty has offered me!" shouted Xion as his gauntlets engulfed the scythe, absorbing its power. Both gauntlets now surged with red electrical energy. Queen Aureka reached out and touched the side of Leo's cheek and said,

"I may not know what kind of mother I was or will be or what the future holds for all of us. But, I do know that the future is worth fighter for and that it can change for the better." Before he could say anything, Aureka waved her other hand and pushed Leo away. She did the same to Cosmosis unexpectedly.

Aureka grabbed the crystal with both hands and held it tight on her chest. Xion locked his fingers together, forming one fist, unleashing a beam of negative energy.

"NOoo!" shouted Leo as Aureka stood in the direction of the beam.

"Mother…the gift you gave unto me," she prayed as the beam hit her.


	11. Episode 75: Gift from Above II

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**Episode 75: Gift from Above II**

"Leo! Assist me now!" shouted Cosmosis who needed Leo's aid. Cosmosis held his spear up as Angela, Travis, Jenna, Zac, and Trista's Crystal Hearts gathered around and began circling the weapon. The weapon dispersed into tiny stars, fusing their Crystal Hearts into one soul crystal. The Elemental Crystal was the combine power and hearts of all five Elemental Warriors looking like a Selenite crystal. Leo swallowed his rage, took the earring, and threw it, he then held out his hands, causing the White Diamond to levitate as both he and Cosmosis began blocking Xion's negative energy beam.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up," said Leo.

"This is spectacular, the Dynasty's power rivals that of cosmic," said Cosmosis.

"This isn't the time to marvel," yelled Leo. "Aureka said that the future is worth protecting and because I'm still here she isn't dead. I do believe that the future can be changed and if I'm the one to do it , then so be it," said Leo. He could feel the power of the Royal Family flowing within him as did the same with Cosmosis, feeling the forces of the cosmos flowing around him. "Lets do it, for the future that never will be!" shouted Leo.

"White—."

"Elemental—."

"Diamond—."

"Cosmic—."

"Crystal Power!" they both shouted at the same time. The two crystals glowed, releasing two duel beams that merged together as it transformed into being Aureka, flying straight through Xion's beam of negative energy. She had elegant wings as the two crystal beams shined from her back. The Flora Crystal stayed in front, protecting Aureka from Xion's rays.

"Father…the gift you gave unto me," she prayed as she headed straight for Xion.

"This cannot be!" shouted Xion. The instant she appeared in front of Xion, she held out her hands and cast, "Flora Crystal POWWEERRR!" Golden light shrouded from her hands forming what appeared to be a golden crown for a king. The crown's light caused Xion's crack on his helmet to expand and travel. His foot, leg, and chest plate armor began breaking apart.

"Nooo…this cannot be!" he shouted when suddenly his helmet shattered into pieces, revealing Dycoon's head. More and more of his body began to appear as the armor began breaking.

"The gift from her mother allowed Aureka to become one with a beam able enough to penetrate Xion's power, allowing her to use her father's gift which is to crown Dycoon King. By the power of the Royal Family and Aureka's love was enough to break the armor," explained Leo in awe. Leo then smiled as the feeling of happiness filled him with joy, seeing his father one last time as his White Diamond Crystal unexpectedly shatters in front of him.

"Leo!" shouted Cosmosis, however his Elemental Crystal unexpectedly separated as all five Elemental Warriors ripped from Cosmosis, returning back to normal.


	12. Episode 76: Future not set in Stone

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 Finale of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 10: The Bringer

((The Elemental Warriors are caught in a silent war that was long thought to be over, as Xion has risen. His darkness causes him to invade the other nine planets and bring forth his desecrated army. With the death of one Elemental and the rise of another, Travis has to pull his team and princess together, for the final battle is now. This prophecy has now coming to pass. Princess Aureka will do something that will change the fate of her world forever, for Xion is …The Bringer.))

* * *

**Episode 76: Future not set in Stone**

"Wow, I cannot believe that Aureka and Dycoon are both King and Queen of the Laberia Kingdom," said Trista.

"It's Imperial City now Trista, not Laberia," corrected Travis.

"Whatever, I'm just happy we came out of this alive…well accept of Leo," said Trista.

"I can't belive the dude's gone," said Jenna.

"His crystal wasn't strong enough to withstand the blast anymore, our crystals couldn't withstand the blast," informed Zac.

"One thing I just can't get passed. Leo came to the past to change the events of his future and yet… According to him Dycoon was never suppose to actually _be_ Xion is one thing. Not to mention that from what I remember, when the fight broke out he didn't go after Xion, but went after Chakca…why? Why her, what threat did she pose in his future?" asked Angela.

The gang was standing in the throne room of the castle. They turned their heads as King Dycoon and Queen Aureka entered the room.

"The Dynasty has been successfully hidden, however we were unable to find the remains of Na'ash and Chakca," explained King Dycoon.

"Congratulation my child." Everyone in the room turned to see two ghostly figures.

"Mom…Dad," said Queen Aureka.

"You have used our gifts wisely as we knew you would," said King Z_é_-k_é_ll.

"But we lost Leo. He died to change a future that I pray is changed," said Queen Aureka.

"You did not lose him. He still lives in you," said Lady Jasquez.

"We've just came to tell you that no matter which judgment you would have chosen, you and your husband's condition would still result the same," said King Z_é_-k_é_ll.

"Condition?" asked King Dycoon.

"See you in a few months my darlings," said Lady Jasquez as they both vanished.

"Well that was weird," said Metallica.

"No way…NO WAY!" shouted Trista.

"What?" asked Travis.

"Don't you get it? Don't you guys get it?" asked Trista when suddenly Angela gasped,

"No." said Angela,

"Yes." Said Trista,

"No." said Angela,

"Yes." said Trista.

"No!" said Angela.

"Yesss!" said Trista.

"Shut up and tell us," said Jenna.

"Don't you guys get it?" asked Angela.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Aureka is pregnant!!" said both Angela and Trista in unison. Everyone including Dycoon turned toward Aureka, staring at her. She was just as surprise as they were as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Deep within the dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, a hazed demented planet called Hexsidus, ninth planet from Elona. Na'ash placed Chakca's body on the alter within the unholy temple. She suddenly grabbed his arm and began screaming in pain. Her body started tossing and turning, as Na'ash could not see the source of her pain. That's when he saw Chakca's stomach bubbling as she gave one last scream before passing. Na'ash went to the end of the alter and picked up from under Chakca's dress a crying little baby girl. Triona (Tree-on-Na), Bringer of Destruction.

Deep within the dimension of the Milky Way Galaxy, an enormous saucer spaceship, that was half real, and half composed of empty red gridlines, which rotated along with the spaceship as it rotated slowly heading for its final destination…Earth.

* * *

**(Season 2: END)**


	13. Episode 77: Epilogue

**Episode 77: Epilogue**

Hi everyone. This isn't really an episode, but more of an epilogue. Thank you all sooo much for reading Season 2. I had soo much fun writing all…10 books now lol and thank you guys for being so patient with it. I know I've been a bit busy and lazy finishing the season up and I apologies for that. Keep the reviews coming and please stay tune for the season finale, yes that's right this is the LAST and FINAL season of Witches of the Elements, so stay tune for Season 3: Star of the Cosmos. You're going to see new cast of characters, new warriors, and a out of this world villain. Will the crew survive their Senior Year? Who is within the mysterious spacecraft and why is it heading for Earth and not Elona? What threat will the true Daughter of Xion have on them? All these questions will be answered soon in Season 3: W.O.T.E, Book 11: Blue is for Sapphire.


End file.
